Today's electrically powered, prior art water pumping systems include a wide variety of water pumps, including diesel, electric, mechanical, centrifugal pumps, axial flow pumps, jet pumps, wind powered pumps, electromagnetic pumps and hand pumps. However, most of these pumps do not offer an optimal combination of low cost, low maintenance and operation, and high water volume. For example, most of the water pumps mentioned above require ample amounts of costly energy to run continuously. Wind powered pumps are expensive and limited to having relatively constant high wind. A diesel system requires a supply of fuel. The simplest type of pump is of course a hand pump. Nevertheless, a hand pump is very labor intensive, diverting manpower from other productive tasks, and only provides low water volume.
Sunlight is plentiful in most areas of the earth, with up to 10 useful hours of sun in the warmer latitudes. A self-contained water pumping system which requires no power source during the day other than the sun, and which converts the sun's heat directly to electrical energy is highly desirable. Further, a water pumping system powered entirely by solar power that can be assembled and disassembled, without the need for tools and having reliable interconnection while in use is highly desirable.
In light of the shortcomings in the prior art, there clearly exists a need for an improved water pumping system that is portably powered by solar energy by day, low in maintenance, easily operated and reliable and fully disconnected and reconnected in any of a variety of applications where movement of water is needed. This particular need has led directly to the development of a portable solar powered water pumping system that is easily assembled and disassembled without the need of tools.